


No querer perderte

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, happy ending i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Gilgamesh está derrotado. Sólo alguien puede salvarlo.





	No querer perderte

Él se había caído al agua. Sabía que era fuerte, que era posible que sobreviviera. Pero con todas esas heridas, no estaba seguro. Sus ojos verdes se quedaron viendo por un momento las burbujas de ese lugar donde su compañero había caído derrotado apenas momentos antes, con la mano en el pecho y el corazón en la boca, Enkidu se inclinó en la arena dejando caer lágrimas de impotencia por la comisura de sus ojos.

¿Existía una esperanza? Quería creer que esa delgada luz que tenía no se iba a apagar. Sin embargo, la probabilidad era tan, tan escasa. Gilgamesh estaba demasiado herido, inconsciente, e imposibilitado para usar sus habilidades en esa emergencia. Nada podía salvarlo si su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Si no se ahogaba, las criaturas marinas lo devorarían atraídas por la sangre que salía de su piel. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él? Era fuerte, sí. Pero, la luz se estaba volviendo muy angosta.

No.

No iba a dejar que la desesperación lo consumiera. Dejó de pensar, dio un paso hacia adelante y se lanzó hacia el agua, en el lugar donde las burbujas empezaban a desaparecer. Nadó dando grandes brazadas, varios metros bajo el mar, hasta encontrar a quien buscaba. Entre las aguas turbias, notó que seguía dormido. Si pudiera hacer que reaccionara, podría sacarlo.

Y no se le ocurrió una mejor manera. Estaba claro desde hace tiempo que su amistad era demasiado fuerte para ser sólo eso. Estaban unidos por un vínculo más fuerte que la misma sangre y lo sabía. Lo sabía y se lo diría, en este momento donde trataba de salvarlo de una corriente sin piedad. Enkidu lo tomó en sus brazos atrayendo el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, sus labios sobre los de Gilgamesh presionando lo suficiente para hacerlo saber que estaba ahí. No quería soltarlo, y no lo hizo.

Fue Gilgamesh quien abrió los ojos de golpe. La luz dorada hizo presencia tras él y en menos de un segundo estaban los dos arriba en la superficie, en la arena de la playa. Enkidu le sonreía.

—Creí que te perdería.

El rey de Babilonia se lanzó a reclamar la boca de su salvador.

—Ya no, Enkidu. Ya no.

**Author's Note:**

> =D


End file.
